Imaginary Friend
by Hana no Kamisama
Summary: REVISINGTo have a guardian angel: someone who'll always be your friend whether to love or hate; a companion that only you can see. Even though you're alone, you'll never be lonely. That's what it felt like having an imaginary friend. It was crazy for a while; it's not something you can just get used to. He suddenly appeared… Now always with me, is someone I know from another world.
1. 〜Elementary School〜

**Imaginary Friend**

 **Chapter One**

 **〜** **Ogino (Elementary School)** **〜**

 **To have a guardian angel: someone who'll always be your friend whether to love or hate; a companion by your side that only you see. Even though you're alone, you'll never be lonely. That's what it felt like having an imaginary friend. It was crazy for a while; it's not something you just get used to. He suddenly appeared… Now always with me** – **is someone I know from another world.**

 **Rated T to M**

 **By** **〜花の神様**

 **Author's Note: Updates may come frequently or late, but all of my stories will be finished. (Check bottom of my profile for story progress updates) This one in particular I already have it all mostly planned out. So read and enjoy this bittersweet romance story~**

It was a hot summer's day the first time he appeared. At first Chihiro had no clue he was different among the other passersby. However, he'd been staring at her with an unchanged gaze for quite some time now – without a doubt catching her attention. A face pale and expressionless stood out against a dark bobbed haircut; the clothes on his body weren't even from the same era! If she had more time to look Chihiro could have sworn it was a ghost. The boy wasn't seen again for another week or so.

After reappearing over and over and over, Chihiro was on the brink of telling her parents. It was then, the very night she lost her patience; that something new arose. Waking up in the morning, Chihiro noticed a bracelet on her wrist. But it wasn't a bracelet among closer inspection, it was a hairband. _Where did it come from and why?_ It was tucked away in one of her drawers later that morning.

Already it'd been two months with this reoccurring event. But instead of cowering away, Chihiro sort of got used to it. The boy wasn't scary with gauged out eyes bleeding all over the place, he was just a child around her age. There was also the weird feeling of déjà vu whenever she looked at him that perplexed her. Then one day she couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't really a ghost...?

Today was different than usual. Instead of disappearing in a moment's notice, the two stared each other down from opposite sides of the road. It was intimidating - Chihiro had no clue what to do! When he suddenly blinked it sent her jolting from surprise – like a flinch. Then he spoke, but being too far to hear Chihiro shook her head to show her misunderstanding. Instead she stared at his moving lips vocalizing vividly. Though still nothing could be made out. Abruptly, a car broke her concentration as it drove between them; he was gone thereafter.

Was he trying to talk to her now?

Is that something ghosts do?

That winter, the boy didn't appear so much anymore. For a brief moment Chihiro even imagined herself a normal person. "Hahahaha, no way," giggled out one of her friends. Chatting away with one another, a group of girl's headed to their club activities with Chihiro lost in their conversation. The school was small enough so that everyone knew each other, but in a way it was kind of annoying. For Chihiro, she turned into the silent type but usually had a lot of friends around. She's an approachable person, but always absent… even though she was present. Chihiro's unreachable. Some called her weird, always being lost in her own reverie, but someone so friendly wasn't easily hated. Especially when her moments were so short, like she was seeing something no one else could that would temporarily drift her mind away. Only a few people have actually witnessed it.

Often joining in on the world around her, club activities kept her busy. During these time she felt the most normal, but a simple walk home would drag her back into insanity. It wasn't until this particular afternoon, that she no longer believed a "ghost" was haunting her, but something far beyond her comprehension.

Exhausted from running all afternoon Chihiro slumped over with her bag resting against her back. She was on her way home, the sun already setting in the background. All she wanted was to take a long soothing shower and wash off her sweaty skin, but the night ahead would be a long one…

 _BOoink! BOOoink!_

The shrill shriek of a car horn erupted from somewhere up the hill behind Chihiro who was snapped back to reality. Jolting upright and staring at the air before her, the life was nearly sucked out of her when her eyes met with another pair. Pure shock left her speechless, just a couple feet away nearly touchable was the ghost boy! His reaction was rather placid unlike Chihiro who was about to freak out. The anxiety of being so close to the one thing that had been tormenting her for so long overflowed. Much longer and her legs would move on their own and run away.

Just as she inhaled a steady breath, the boy's mouth opened to speak. Chihiro's eyes widened from disbelief. In that moment watching his lips part, Chihiro felt that strange twinge of déjà vu return. As if mesmerized by the revelation about to happen, they were about to converse for the first time! Any trace of fear momentarily left her consciousness as all her muscles started to relax. A great sense of ease washed over her, as if the boy himself was trying to tell her to stop being afraid.

 _BOOOooinnk!_

Swiveling her head in the opposite direction, her life actually flashed before her eyes this time. A car sliding on the icy road of winter lost control! He was sliding down the hill right for Chihiro honking his horn endlessly. Frozen like a doe in headlights, her body wouldn't respond to the urgent message running through her head. _MOOOOVE!_

On cue her body was thrown aside between two homes. Catching her breath and grabbing her elbow, it felt like her arm was almost torn off! It was sore with the snow underneath slowly numbing the pain away… Someone had pulled her aside—

"Hey are you alright?" a man called out from the street. "I saw the car coming from over there then your body went flying! I thought you got hit," he exclaimed with wild arm gestures.

Nodding her head in silence she didn't want the man to come over so she made it more convincing. "Yea I'm fine; I jumped out of the way on time!" she lied.

"Are you sure?" the man asked walking closer.

Hurriedly, Chihiro gathered her bag and sputtered, "Y-yea. My mom is actually waiting for me so I have to go!" All the words jumbled together with the rush she was in to say them. When it came to strangers, Chihiro was somewhat on the shy side. Only a few girls in her class knew her personally, it was comfortable that way. She was rather content in her shell, allowing only a select few to peek inside.

"Oh… okay, well I think you should tell your mom what just happened."

With her bag pressed against her chest, Chihiro nodded and relaxed her tensed muscles. While her back was easing into a slouch, something she forgot to look for bumped against her—

Rolling her eyes to look over her left shoulder, Chihiro's breath hitched in her lungs. A beat of her heart faltered and left her recuperating composure. She was even falling forward from such shock, or maybe she was trying to get away from him. Directly behind her, _even touching her_ , was the boy who felt too real to be a phantom. The warm breath huffing out from between his sickly pale lips was even white from the cold. Chihiro blinked when the cloud got close to her face. When reopening them only to stare into cold jade eyes, a chill washed all the color from her cheeks.

It all felt so real.

So why…?

 _"Oooi~!"_ The man completely forgotten from before carefully padded down the icy splotched road to the crashed car. His arms flailed every-which-way trying to keep balance. "Are you alright," the faint voice could be made out.

"How's the girl?" another man asked shakily.

Without hesitation Chihiro picked up her belongings and got out of the snow. When she looked back to the spot she collapsed in, there was no one there. Proof she wasn't going insane lied in the snow – there were two different imprints. The déjà vu lingered in her core, fluttering around in her stomach, it was unshakable. They hadn't spoken to each other but they touched! That was a revelation right? This was an actual person after all.

"Oh there she is," someone declared.

Gasping, Chihiro stared at all the chaos before her: the crashed car, the growing crowd of people, and all the eyes on her. Instantly she ran between the houses slipping a couple times on the ice. "Hey," someone yelled after her in vain.

With a few months remaining of the school year, Chihiro would soon be in middle school for the next 3 years. Trying to imagine what it would be like, something told her it wasn't going to be breezy. With the break between schools years starting, the life changing revelation finally occurred. The hairband made sense, the town made sense, and the hauntings from the boy… sort of made sense. At first she was slowly starting to put the pieces together: the déjà vu, the forest along with the tunnel, then all the lost time her family experienced when they first moved here. They were all related to the spirit world! When the weather brightened into spring, Chihiro set out to look for the tunnel herself.

It remained the same since the last time she saw it, corroded and covered in weeds. Now it was a road to nowhere, as if she never actually went anywhere. If it weren't for all the hauntings happening lately, Chihiro probably would've doubted herself if she ever remembered on her own. The memories of that place were strongest near the hairband. Twirling it in her fingers idly was the time she recollected everything. Using it as a hair tie had the same effect; but she couldn't stand the constant flashbacks while trying to concentrate in class and stopped wearing it. It returned back to her drawer thereafter.

It was almost as if an invisible mark was left on Chihiro when she left the spirit world – one that would curse her from normality forever.

Now middle school had started, but why hadn't he shown up since she remembered him. It was almost as if he knew and was hiding from her. But why would Haku spend so much time and effort practically haunting her just to disappear when things were getting good?


	2. 〜Middle School〜

**Chapter Two**

 **〜Middle School** **〜**

 **Author's Note: I sat down and planned out this entire story to the very end, plot wise. I surprised even myself with the outcome, I can't wait to share it with you all! Leave me some feedback on what you think :)**

 **Revised 5-4-2017**

During middle school, the predicament between Chihiro and Haku peaked. When he finally appeared after Chihiro's remembrance, _she ran toward him with all her might!_

For the first time Haku reacted like an actual person. Almost flinching from the sudden development, he eventually reached out with a momentary sparkle in his eyes. But his body was deforming and disappearing right in front of her… always right before touching him. The reflection of the boy in her eyes disappeared after a single blink.

Every time the same thing had been happening for months now. So eventually Chihiro came to the assumption that however Haku was getting into the human world, it wasn't working.

It was aggravating really, because all she wanted was to talk to him.

When the first snow came, Chihiro was amazed how fast the time had flown by. Already it was winter and near the end of her first year in middle school! It was the most normal time of her life since Haku had first appeared.

Lately he hadn't been showing up at all, whenever he did appear his body would evaporate shortly after. They couldn't meet even though they were both trying to. A pit formed in her stomach that burned and caused her chest to ache. She'd never felt this way before, it distracted her from the surrounding world.

She felt lonely even though she was surrounded by friends, family and classmates.

It was all she'd ever wished for, that Haku would go away and she could continue on living. But when it nearly becomes reality, especially before they could fully reunite, it was distressing.

Walking home bundled in a scarf; Chihiro cupped her face and blew out a puff of hot air. The momentary warmth brought feeling back to her nose for a short relieving second. The town she recently moved to happened to be nothing but hills. Driving was nearly impossible most of the time not to mention trying to walk on the ice. The roads constantly had to be managed.

A park near her house was a fast route to take if you cut through. The snow wasn't deep enough yet to seep inside her boots so she decided to take the shortcut today. Walking past a frozen swing set and playground, Chihiro looked around her nonchalantly.

White clouds of air dissolved into the sky as she breathed through her mouth. Snot was nearly running down her sniffling nose from going numb.

The snow under her feet crunched until it buried her foot with each step. Chihiro glared downward when she almost tripped.

Readjusting her scarf to cover half her face, she took a deep breath in and looked away from the snowy ground. When sucking in a piece of her scarf Chihiro almost forgot to spit it out before darting through the snow. _Haku was appearing!_

On the sidewalk ahead, you could visibly see where his apparition was struggling to materialize. The form of a boy suddenly emerged, the same one as always – completely unchanged. His gaze was elsewhere before he eventually noticed Chihiro running toward him. Her feet couldn't escape the snow fast enough to even have a chance making it to him on time.

Already he was starting to disappear, a rock settled in her stomach at the first realization of his translucent skin. "Wait a minu—"

Cutting herself off, Chihiro suddenly blurted out her thoughts. More desperately now she struggled through the snow before one of her feet got caught. "Haku!" she yelled out heartily. His facial expression brightened as if he heard her, but wasn't for sure if he had.

"I remember you Haku—I remember you!"

Extending her arm, Chihiro almost fell in the snow before wobbling back into balance. When she finally made it out, Haku was barely present anymore by time she made it to him. His face deformed as if made out of the lava in a lava lamp.

Shortly after he disappeared gazing at her, not even reacting to her movements. The very image of him was practically blown away by the wind, like he was nothing but particles of manifested dust.

Again she couldn't even get close to him, but it was the first time she yelled out like that. Did he hear her? There was no way to tell for sure. Chihiro was left standing motionless and disgruntled. Was it just not meant to happen? Already it was impossible to go back to her normal life but now she couldn't even talk to Haku let alone get near him. It was cruel and vexatious. She went home after that, only for the same thing to reoccur until the next season.

…And that concluded Chihiro's first year of middle school.

Summer vacation in her second year of middle school started yesterday. Chihiro had been in school since April and now it was already July. Not once did Haku show up, not since last winter. But she wasn't about to give up on their reunion no matter what – she would always be looking for him somewhere. Never had Chihiro seemed so distant before, some classmates all the way from elementary school didn't know what to think.

But now... _maybe Haku was gone for good?_

Hesitant at first, was she supposed to go back to her normal human life as if the spirit world didn't exist? No matter how many times she tried returning to that world herself, it never worked. Eventually she tried less and less until ceasing completely. With time she returned to the life she once had before moving to this town, becoming more like her old self before remembering the spirit world's influence. _At least for a little while._

Haku returned even _stronger_ than before. The image of him stayed longer but not forever. Whenever it was time for him to disappear Chihiro would back away in awe. It looked as if someone was grabbing him with an invisible hand and pulling him away, out of this world completely. Chills ran down her spine every time. Usually it happened right in the middle of their conversation. That's right, they were conversing now though not a lot.

"What's happening to you?" was the first thing Chihiro blurted out in concern.

Searching his eyes for the late answer, Haku looked like he might disappear any second. Her anxiety was soaring during the whole conversation.

"Zeniba is finding a way I can stay here."

His voice wasn't right, it didn't sound real; but that wasn't important right now.

"Stay here, for how long?" she asked with furrowed brows.

Whoever was around to hear or see her talking to herself didn't matter. It never did when Haku was around; she talked to him like any other person on the street. Plus Chihiro wasn't so sure if she was the only one who could see Haku. When nearly hit by the car in elementary school the man didn't seem to know Haku was behind her even though it would've been obvious.

Looking in Haku's eyes they always seemed a little distant, like he wasn't looking directly at her. "Forever," he ended bluntly.

Speechless, Chihiro didn't know what to think. For starters she wanted to ask why but knew there wasn't enough time. _Forever_ , he said… that's a really long time.

"Um," she mumbled without knowing exactly what to say. Suddenly there was no time to say anything at all, Haku was being physically pulled from the human world. " _Oh no_ ," she gasped and unintentionally reached out for him. A beat of her heart miscalculated and left it thumping in her chest. The hand that reached out for Haku went straight through his shoulder!

"This won't happen for much longer." Haku said nonchalantly while looking down at his disappearing body. His gaze never had the chance to look back up at Chihiro before he was gone from this world. Chihiro stumbled into the spot Haku was standing in just moments ago. They could never talk for long, literally only a few sentences each. But this time she reached out for him… and went straight through!

It wasn't like that in elementary school, when she was pulled out of harm's way. His touch was so real then… and now he was more ghost like than ever before. It was scary, and then she remembered what he said about Zeniba.

Haku is trying to stay here forever.

〜Third and final year of middle school〜

"Chihiro~!" Asami called sashaying her way over. "Let's walk home together…," trailing off, Asami scrutinized the girl from across the room.

"Hahah… that's mean!" Leaning forward only the slightest bit, Chihiro laughed and smiled from in her desk. Although she was quiet in a room with no one to pay her any mind, if you watched closely enough you could see it. "Well if you're so good at it why don't you do my work for me?" Transfixed, Asami watched with speculating eyes as she opened her mouth ready to interrupt Chihiro. "You're kind of full of yourself you kno—"

"Chihiro!" Asami called as if she hadn't been eavesdropping the entire time. The girl gasped and straightened her posture before swiveling her head around.

Scooting back from her desk, Chihiro collected her bag and flung the strap over her shoulder. "Coming," she answered happily. Left behind was nothing but the sun's light shining in through the window. _There was nobody there._

"Oh Asami, are you leaving already?" A few classmates inquired from the hall. The girl went to say goodbye to a couple friends while Chihiro waited behind.

"Yea, I meant to ask you something before I left."

"What is it?"

"About the project, I was wondering…," Asami unnoticeably trailed off when she heard the slightest whisper come from somewhere around her.

" _Stop it Haku."_

From behind, Chihiro mumbled almost inaudibly to herself. Taking a quick glance while finishing her question about the project, Asami flashed her eyes at Chihiro who was standing idly by herself – waiting. There was no one around her to talk to, she simply gazed off at a poster nonchalantly.

"Well I'll be leaving now, see you tomorrow." Asami said goodbye after her question was answered and went back to Chihiro.

Waving, Chihiro did too when she passed by her classmates. With a smile on her face, they walked home together until it was time to separate.

It was almost like Chihiro didn't care who saw her… Ever since the school year started it's been happening. She'll have conversations with someone who isn't even there. It was so strange it was almost terrifying to witness. Of course Asami had countless time by now. Even though she caught Chihiro doing it so many times she never questioned or thought differently of her. It was so unusual that it was almost mesmerizing to watch.

Whenever Chihiro was lost to the world around her, she always looked content. Which was a little different from how she usually behaved. Hopefully one day Chihiro would share with her best friend what was happening to her, but in no way push her into telling. The quiet girl from elementary school perplexed many students with her strange condition.

She was like a child who had an imaginary friend.


	3. 〜First Year of High School〜

**Chapter Three**

 **〜First Year of High School** **〜**

 **Author's Note: For those of you that have already read some of these chapters, yes the story's layout is being changed. It was hard to cram years worth of stuff into one chapter so I'm not doing that anymore xD Lesson learned!**

A lot of time had passed, the kids were growing up and changing. Even Chihiro was growing out of the child she once was. So why did Haku look the same? If he was changing it was too little that she could notice.

Now a first year in high school, Chihiro sat in class staring at the person in front of her. It was a vacant seat since the student assigned to it never showed up to school, but for Chihiro it was never vacant. Barely listening to the teacher's lecture, later Haku who always paid attention would have to help her with the homework. For some reason he was really interested in the human world, he even dragged Chihiro to and fro the city and back. They did a lot together, Haku had been by her side for so long it seemed.

Just noticing how slowly he was aging, would it be ok to ask? Or should she just not bother with it… but if he was going to stay like that then… _-Sigh-_ Averting her gaze out the window, someone turned her way.

"Why are you sighing so much?"

As if the teacher wasn't in the middle of talking, Haku casually turned around and spoke like they were the only two in the world. Flinching from the sudden outburst, if she gave herself too much attention it would be troublesome. The gaze locking on her face was returned before Chihiro whispered back, "Nothing." But he wasn't satisfied with that.

Still he pestered her for the rest of the lecture. If they were home or anywhere else but a small confined room with others, Chihiro would converse with him like normal. But she couldn't just start conversing with him to where it was obvious. If she did that on a regular basis she would be sent to the loony doctor for sure.

No one but Chihiro can see or hear Haku; but that wasn't entirely true. As told by Haku, a select few of humans who have the ability to see spiritual beings can also see him. When he said that, Chihiro realized just how real this Haku was. Not just a figment of her imagination, not an apparition that only she can see, but an actual spirit being from another world; a being that requires a 6th sense in order to see him.

Looking around the classroom it was filled with students. Every single one was preoccupied by something whether it be the teacher, something on their desk, or sneaking a cellphone text. Among all those students, they had no clue of Haku's existence. He was only real to Chihiro it seemed. When the last bell rang it was time to go home. Some left in groups and others left alone. Chihiro counted as both in a way. Most of the time she always left by herself, but for her she was never alone.

. . .

A few months later and the weather dredged into winter. The trees died and wind blew endlessly, freezing everything in its path. This was the coldest winter they had in a while. The snow crippled the town because no one could go to and fro safely anymore. For a couple days Chihiro's mom even advised her to stay home from school because she was worried. Gladly she stayed home with Haku.

It was usually just the two of them while her parents worked till late at night. Yuuko didn't used to have a job but they needed the extra money so she found one in due time. If it wasn't for Haku always being there surely Chihiro would become the "lonely only child".

Not even her parents knew about Haku. During dinner he was never at the table, there was no point. He barely ate anything, at most two exact meals a day. Plus if he did something weird that got a reaction out of Chihiro, she would look crazy to her parents. It was hard sometimes to sneak Haku around; it was like trying to hide a pet that could feed and potty itself. But Haku wasn't your ordinary imaginary friend; he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Countless times whenever convenient he would use his magic. Usually it was just moving an object or summoning it, then he started to use some different techniques which really crept Chihiro out. But it soon became more annoying than creepy. With just a flick of his finger something like a completely random chair would materialize from thin air! Whenever he did that it really irked her – especially when he turned her things into random objects of his liking. Yea he's a spirit that does it all the time, but Chihiro wasn't used to that sort of stuff going on. Nearly everything he did was reversible at least...

"Do you get it now?" Haku questioned sarcastically.

Chihiro glared at him and went back to her writing. "Be quiet."

It was for a moment, "Don't be so mean. If you paid more attention maybe you wouldn't be so lost."

That was irritating to hear, especially since it was true. Lately now more than ever, Chihiro was too busy daydreaming to pay attention in class. Haku always helped her with her homework but never ceased to tease her about it. The reason though was something Chihiro felt very conscious about. It wasn't something she could easily talk about.

When she didn't say anything back, Haku became worried. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Huh," she impulsively breathed out. "What are you talking about?"

As if it was obvious, Haku deadpanned. "You're distracted lately, not just in class but everywhere."

Lying on their stomachs, Chihiro stared into jade eyes on the opposite end of her schoolbooks. The situation wasn't going to be easy to blow off like usual, Haku looked determined to find out. "I told you its nothing." A slight blush warmed her cheeks with a hint of embarrassment. If Haku found out the reason, what would he think of her?

She wanted to change the subject.

"Why won't you tell me?"

The nerves in her body were vibrating from anxiousness. Haku was too important to her to just lie to him, if anything she would tell the truth. No matter how badly she didn't want to.

"It's not that, I'm just thinking about things."

That seemed to pique his interest a bit. "About what?" he undoubtingly asked.

"We'll talk about it later ok?" Chihiro's earnest smile left Haku contemplating for a bit and eventually nod in agreement. Silently filling out the answers to the easy questions, Chihiro went back to her schoolwork. Waving his fingers in perfect synchronization, the eraser next to her hand melted into putty. "Haku!" Chihiro whined demanding he fix it.

 _The next day something out of the ordinary happened._

"Ogino-san," a classmate that was assigned next to her called out her name.

Looking over in wonder, Haku did as well from the usual desk. With no idea a spirit was watching him; the student looked only into Chihiro's eyes. "Um well, I was wondering if I could talk to you after school." He asked with an obvious blush and Chihiro blankly nodded. "I'll see you then," he ended with a smile.

With disbelief all over her face Haku also shared the same expression. But Chihiro never knew he did since she didn't once look his way. As the classmate walked back to his other group of friends, Chihiro stared with shock frozen on her face. After a few seconds she looked down at her desk with red cheeks. It was the first time someone said something like that to her, she was assuming a confession.

But why of all people was it her? Yea she somewhat talked to him with Asami, but never once looked at him as more than a friend. How long has he bared those kinds of feelings.

Watching Chihiro's reaction, Haku had a nasty feeling taking over him. It felt like for a brief moment he might lose her.

When the school day was over, almost everyone headed home besides the club members. Lingering behind near the bicycles, Chihiro talked privately with one of her classmates. If she didn't quit all her clubs this situation probably would've never happened. That's what Haku wished at least. It wasn't like they were strangers with each other, he was one of her few friends along with Asami.

Haku watched them from afar, sitting on a tall tree's bough which was just enough to spy on them. His legs dangled while resting his left hand on the girth of the tree. He couldn't keep his eyes off them. All along he had noticed that boy's affection toward Chihiro and despised him for it. That classmate barley knew Chihiro like he did.

They were taking forever, but almost too suddenly the boy took his bicycle and went through the school gates. Chihiro was left standing there, but she didn't look upset or anything – just stoic. It took Haku some time to realize she was staring right at him from so far away. Her intense gaze felt as if she knew exactly where he had been the whole time. Her lips mouthed something he couldn't hear as she waved for him to come over. So he did. The two walked home together in silence.

Since it was July, the cicadas buzzed endlessly and even the setting sun's light was intense. Together the girl and her imaginary friend walked past the park just before her street. Children playing in groups goofed around and screamed on the playground instead of going home first. Gazing at the swaying swings on the swing set, Chihiro nonchalantly watched the kids rock back and forth. It was better than paying attention to the awkward atmosphere between her and Haku. He hadn't said a word all day it seemed.

"Is that why you've been so out of it lately and sighing all the time?"

Turing to the figure walking ahead of her, his shadow reflecting on the sidewalk was something only she could see. Haku continued walking without even a glance behind him.

"What do you mean?" So now something was bothering _him_?

"The one from your class," Haku said to the air in front of him. His stride was slow as ever.

Chihiro threw hands out in desperation and stopped walking."Huh? No… No!" It took Haku a few more steps to realize and turn around.

"Aren't you together?" he asked matter-of-factly.

Flabbergasted, Chihiro's jaw nearly dropped open. "What are you talking about? Of course not." Why would she suddenly date someone she'd never even considered in that way?

"Why not? Didn't he say something to you?" Like a little kid, his questions were endless. Why did he even care so much?!

"Yes he did."-Chihiro huffed out wanting to move on-"but I told him no. What's up with you?"

Someone had confessed to her for the first time, his reasons for liking her in the first place were basic and she could tell a relationship would've gone nowhere. Of course Chihiro wouldn't date him – how would that even be possible with Haku around? Looking at the said spirit, he turned away only a little bit – looking in the corner of his eye at nothing in particular. His silence was a little irritating; she wanted to know what his problem was.

"Geez," Chihiro grunted to herself. Her intention wasn't to break the silence but it certainly happened.

For only a few more seconds it remained quiet on the walk home. "Then what are you hiding from me?"

The sudden inquisition surprised Chihiro who looked at the back of Haku's heading questioningly. "Huh," she breathed out.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

He was already back to pestering her, being nosy as ever. Why wouldn't he just leave it alone? Chihiro didn't want to tell him because it was too embarrassing!

"Tell me," he was ordering more than asking. Until he stopped in his tracks, Chihiro didn't plan on telling him so soon. Haku was serious though, he really wanted to know. "Chihiro—"

"Fine!" she yelled in exasperation. Facing each other on the sidewalk, Haku's intense stare was too much. She wanted to tell him to cut it out but dealt with it instead. "Because"-she began-"cause I… I kind of like you."

That was the most nerve-wracking thing to say! Haku's face was placid like usual, as if her words didn't really reach him. It was seriously uneasy to watch.

"Kind of? Why only kind of?" then his words hit Chihiro like a rubber ball bouncing off a wall. She stared dubiously.

"Um… maybe because I'm human—or just me?" Was the best she could think of for her uncertainty.

The little heart in her chest was pounding, and her eyes couldn't help but avert whereas Haku stared endlessly. "I love you the way you are."

Without warning her heart skipped a beat like in all the romance mangas she's ever read. _"Wow,'_ she thought. _'Did he really just say that?'_

"Really?" Chihiro whispered in disbelief. Now Haku was staring at her dubiously.

He turned away and walked along the sidewalk, you could slightly hear him chuckling. "Yes." He clarified with such honesty it made Chihiro blush. She had to run to catch back up to him. No wonder he was so worried about that classmate and her recent day dreaming, he was worried because he loves her. It was the same for Chihiro when Haku was acting solemn, she shouldn't have gotten so mad at him.

"So… you don't mind?" Was it really that easy to convey your feelings? But what happens now, was it even possible for them to have a relationship like that?

Staring at his figure, she waited for an answer. "If you're ok with it then I am too." Haku looked back with the setting sun behind him, holding out his hand he waited for Chihiro to take it with a sincere smile. They both could care less what the rest of the world thought of them at that moment.

A smile blossomed across her cheeks, what a jubilant feeling. But this happy moment also held its dark points. Sure they told each other their true feelings but what would be made of it. Chihiro was a human who was growing older by the day whereas Haku was a slow aging spirit. He barely changed at all from the time she reunited with him. Just how long would he outlive her? Was a relationship even possible no matter how much Haku didn't mind?

Chihiro left the future to decide.

 **Author's Note: Like the story so far? Leave me some feedback please I'd love to read it. If you didn't notice the last scene matched the cover for the story just a few paragraphs up ;)**


End file.
